


Saturday Mornings Are For Lazy Sexy Time

by Lonelyfairy



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyfairy/pseuds/Lonelyfairy
Summary: It's Saturday morning and Charles was more than certain than there are better things for Erik to be doing rather than rushing his way out of the mansion.





	Saturday Mornings Are For Lazy Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of my Finals and thought I'd wait until I'm done with the exams before writing this down, but it seems like the boys was being impatient. I just couldn't get this story out of my head for the past few days!!
> 
> This was written all in one go with no beta, so let me know if there is any mistake.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Charles woke up to the sound of Erik entering the room. Stretching out lazily, the professor couldn't help but grin as his thought wandered back to what they were up to just hours ago.

 

 

_This was not the first time Erik came to visit after he had left, and it was also not the first time he had stayed the night. The man would pop in whenever he thinks nobody is watching. Sometimes he would show up in Charles' office, claiming that he was in need for a game of chess to stop him from going crazy. Sometimes Charles would find him in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee, saying that he was there for a conversation or two. There were even a few times when he was being a little more truthful to himself and showed up directly in Charles' bedroom. One thing that never changed, though, was that no matter where it was that Erik showed up and whether he could actually stay until the morning, the night always ended with the two of them tangled up under the blanket, all sweaty and flushed with all the feelings they had for one another._

 

 

 

 

 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Erik said with a soft, sated chuckle.

 

"Only you would call me that for waking up at 6 AM on a Saturday morning, Erik." Charles answered as he pushed himself up and take in the sight of the older man.

 

"Well, Saturday or not, you know some of your students are going to be up and about soon. I better be on my way." As always, the older man insisted to avoid meeting anybody in the mansion.

 

Erik was standing there in bare feet and what Charles believe could qualified for The Sexiest Bed Head Ever. Letting his eyes roamed Erik's body shamelessly, Charles could feel his breath hitched. The only two pieces of clothes the man had put on was a pair of thong that accented his long, lean legs in the best way possible, and the shirt Charles was wearing last night, all crumbled up from their activities last night. That coupling with just the right amount of light sneaking in through the curtains was all the push Charles needed to replied with what had been on his mind for quite some time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's Saturday morning, you fool. There's no need to rush anywhere and I insist you get back in this bed with me. We could do with a few hours of lying around." Charles sent a few images along as he spoke, just to make sure the other man got the exact idea what he meant by 'lying around.'

 

"Your students, Charles..."

 

"Oh come on, Erik. It's not like THIS is going to be news for them. I don't think there is even a soul in this school who has no idea about us."

 

"Just because they know doesn't mean they would be able to accept it, Charles."

 

"Seriously, Erik. Trust me, you can stay. 

 

With that said, Charles showed Erik his memory from a few days back during the dorm meeting, right after Erik had just left the school.

 

 

 

 

 

_Charles wheeled himself into the sitting room full of his students with a frown. The children are giving him a rather annoying and completely avoidable headache. He knew that the gossip had been circulating the school for ages. Somehow the students seemed to have forgotten that he is a telepath himself and such gossip surely wouldn't go unnoticed. So he decided that since he wasn't trying to keep it a secret anyway, he may as well admit it out loud._

_"Yes, dear, Erik was here last night and yes, he stayed with me. I'm sure none of you would be surprised by this anymore now, but I'll just make it clear because you are all projecting your curiosity at me and it's giving me a headache," he said with no acid in his voice and, even though he was quite certain none of his students would have any problem about it, he still braced himself for the responses._

 

_What he got, though, was a few naughty giggles from the older ones and more than a handful of 'FINALLY. The worst response he got, actually, was a rather loud 'WHAT?! EW! THEY WHAT? CAN SOMEBODY GIVE ME BRAIN BLEACH?!!' that he knew had everything to do with his age and not his choice of partner._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"See? There's really no need to sneak your way in and leave before anyone sees you," Charles said as Erik's laughter filled the room. "Seriously, you can leave your stuff in my office, your clothes in my closet, hell, you can even leave your toothbrush in my toilet. Nobody would give a damn. Everybody here knows who you are to me. And yes, I would love it very much if I don't have to keep on wondering when will I get to see you again."

 

"Well, if it's not going to cause you any problem with the students, then there's no reason for me to say no, right?" Erik made his way to Charles' side of the bed even before he finished the sentence.

 

 

 

 

If there was no need to rush out before anybody wakes up, then surely they could follow up on Charles' earlier suggestions. 

 

 

 

 

Charles grinned as he reached up to pull the other man closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'Would you mind locking the bedroom door, love?'_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anybody would notice it, but this story is actually inspired by the song "Toothbrush" by DNCR. The song screamed CHERIK!! at me since the first time I heard it.
> 
> In case you haven't heard of it, check it out! A very cute song it is.  
> https://youtu.be/UrUJyKsLQeU


End file.
